Quando Cade La Neve
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ketika salju turun, Mello bernostalgia. Dan ketika salju turun, akhirnya Mello dan Near saling melepaskan ego... sebuah pertukaran antara puzzle dan cokelat. Untuk Eszett del Roya. Side story dari fanfic saya "The Coheir".


A/N: Untuk **Eszett del Roya**, sebagai hadiah karena masuk pilihan pertama SNMPTN (walaupun sudah sangat terlambat). Maaf banget ya. m(_ _)m Terima kasih sudah menunggu selama ini, SS. Semoga berkenan.

**Disclaimer: **Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Setting: **Sama dengan fanfic saya "The Coheir". Bagi yang belum baca, silakan baca dulu~ [promosi seenaknya :P]

* * *

><p><strong>~Quando Cade La Neve~<strong>

**[When Snow Falls]**

**.  
><strong>

_**Side Story of **_**"The Coheir"**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>"<em>Berteman dengan Near bukanlah pelariannya. Sejak awal pun dia sadar, Near adalah magnet penggeraknya untuk terus mencapai nomor satu. Kemudian, setelah pilihan dijatuhkan pada Matt, mereka berdua menjadi senasib: tidak lagi punya tujuan. Mendekat secara otomatis bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di antara Mello dan Near."<em>

—The Coheir

* * *

><p>Malam itu salju turun.<p>

Mello menoleh dari meja belajarnya. Butiran salju melayang perlahan di luar jendela sebagai hujan putih yang mewarnai kelamnya langit. Udara mulai dingin, semakin lama semakin menggigit. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuh, lalu beranjak menuju jendela.

Jalanan mulai diselimuti warna kapas. Besok pagi—ah tidak, yang benar adalah _beberapa jam lagi_, karena saat ini sudah jam dua pagi—pasti tumpukan salju di bawah sana sudah cukup untuk membuat manusia salju. Anak-anak yang lebih kecil di Wammy's House biasanya akan melakukannya.

Manusia salju, ya…

Ingatan Mello melayang pada masa lampau ketika dirinya masih lebih muda. Dulu… dia juga mengalami fase kehidupan itu, merasakan perasaan-perasaan itu. Rasa senang waktu melihat halaman luar Wammy's House dipenuhi salju, juga semangat menggebu-gebu untuk membuat manusia salju terbesar di dunia.

Bibir Mello tertarik ke samping, membentuk senyum geli sekaligus mengejek.

Kawan baiknya, Matt, tidak suka salju. Anak itu lebih senang bergelung seharian di depan perapian listrik, atau meringkuk di balik selimut di ranjangnya yang hangat. Sekolah libur pada musim salju menjelang Natal, jadi Matt lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur sepanjang hari. Itu adalah tahun-tahun sebelum dia mengenal _video games_.

Namun tentu saja seorang Mello tidak akan membiarkan temannya menerapkan gaya hidup ala beruang yang berhibernasi pada musim dingin. Setengah memaksa—yah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang _setengah_ sih—dia akan menyeret Matt dari tempat tidur, dibantu oleh banyak anak laki-laki lain yang tergabung dalam kesebelasan Wammy's House. Kemudian Matt akan menggerutu, mengomel-ngomel panjang pendek, mengeluh, bersungut-sungut, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang mengisyaratkan ketidakikhlasan sambil mengenakan mantel, syal, serta sarung tangan, lalu turun bersama mereka. Sudah jelas Mello _selalu _menang.

Di luar, Matt akan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel dan hanya berdiri di kejauhan, sementara Mello dan yang lainnya mulai membuat manusia salju. Bocah berambut merah itu tidak akan melibatkan diri sebelum Mello melemparinya dengan bola salju.

Rasanya… hal-hal itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Tujuh tahun? Delapan tahun?

Mello menggelengkan kepala. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Matt sama sekali tidak baik, tepatnya sejak Matt didaulat menjadi penerus L. Mello tak percaya, tak habis pikir, bingung, dan… _iri_. Pikiran jernihnya tahu, tidak seharusnya dia mengambangkan persahabatannya dengan Matt. Bukan Matt yang menginginkan ini, melainkan L. Kalau mau menyalahkan orang, seharusnya Mello menyalahkan L yang sudah berada di alam sana.

Bukan menyalahkan Matt.

Tapi egonya tidak mau kompromi. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Matt, dirinya langsung kesal lagi. _Matt telah merebut posisi yang sejak dulu kudambakan. Bagaimana bisa dia merebutnya? Bukankah dia tahu betapa aku sangat ingin menjadi penerus L? _Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di benaknya tiap kali dia bertemu Matt.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tidak pernah saling bicara lagi, karena Mello tahu Matt sendiri sibuk dengan latihannya atau apalah yang harus ia lakukan sebagai penerus sah L.

Namun… melihat salju ini, Mello jadi teringat pada Matt dan kebersamaan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ia dilanda rasa kesepian yang amat sangat. Getir, ditutupnya tirai agar pemandangan salju turun menghilang dari hadapannya.

Mello kembali ke meja belajar. Dari seratus soal yang sedang ia kerjakan, yang sudah rampung baru setengahnya. Sekuat tenaga diusahakannya mengalihkan pikiran, kembali ke soal-soal itu.

_Aku harus menyelesaikan soal-soal ini agar bisa mengalahkan Near dan menjadi nomor satu._

Tapi dia langsung tertegun, tepat setelah selesai membatin seperti itu. Nomor satu? Apa artinya nomor satu sekarang? Bukankah penerus L sudah dipilih?

Meskipun dirinya atau Near menjadi nomor satu, penerus L tidak akan berubah. Sampai kapan pun, mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi penerus L. Kalau Matt mati, yang ada adalah _penerus Matt_, bukan _penerus L_.

Ia lempar pensilnya dengan geram. Untuk apa lagi dia belajar mati-matian sampai menguras waktu tidurnya begini?

Ditutupnya semua buku, kemudian ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Usahanya memejamkan mata gagal menjemput kantuk. Pada akhirnya mata itu kembali terbuka lebar, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Mello mengerang frustrasi. Ia sibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar, lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu membuat Mello menghentikan langkah-langkah cepatnya saat menyusuri koridor. Selama sesaat ia tertegun, keningnya berkerut bingung melihat lampu di ruang rekreasi menyala. Ventilasi di atas pintu yang menunjukkannya.

_Siapa yang ada di sana?_

Mello mendorong pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Pintu membuka dengan bunyi derak pelan. Ruang besar itu sunyi sepi. Sofa-sofa berkapasitas tiga sampai empat orang tertata rapi dan nyaman, dengan bantal-bantal bertumpuk di atasnya. Rak-rak buku dan peti mainan berjajar di dinding. Perapian listrik menyala, memberikan nuansa hangat. Tirai jendela tertutup. Di atasnya, jam dinding berdetak. Bunyi jarum jam itulah satu-satunya suara di sini.

Kening Mello berkerut.

Ruangan ini kosong, tapi kenapa perapian dan lampunya—

Tidak. Tidak kosong.

Ternyata ada seseorang di situ.

Sang remaja pirang melangkah masuk dan menutup perlahan pintu di belakangnya. Satu-satunya manusia lain yang ada di situ selain dirinya tidak mengangkat kepala, meskipun sudah pasti orang itu mengetahui kedatangannya. Bocah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut tetap menunduk menekuri _puzzle _putih polos yang terhampar di hadapannya. Rupanya dia duduk di karpet, membelakangi Mello. Nuansa putih mengelilingi bocah itu: rambut, piama, selimut yang menyelubungi bahu… semuanya putih. Seandainya warna karpet tempatnya berada juga putih, mungkin Mello akan luput melihat dia.

Mello memutar mata, tetapi tidak bertanya. Alih-alih mendekati orang itu, dia malah melangkah ke meja di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Tak jauh dari sana ada teko listrik berisi air panas yang digunakan untuk menyeduh teh atau susu. Airnya selalu penuh, karena biasanya banyak anak yang suka turun dari kamarnya pada malam hari untuk membuat minuman hangat, terutama pada cuaca dingin seperti sekarang.

Di situ semuanya lengkap—daun teh kering, susu bubuk, gula, krim, cokelat, bahkan botol-botol yang bisa diisi air panas untuk ditaruh di tempat tidur supaya hangat. Quillsh Wammy sang pemilik Wammy's House memang tidak setengah-setengah dalam memberikan fasilitas bagi talenta-talenta muda di panti asuhan ini.

Mello mengambil cangkir berukuran sedang, lalu meletakkan beberapa bongkah cokelat mudah leleh ke dalamnya. Setelah itu ia menuangkan air panas ke cangkir, membiarkannya sejenak, kemudian mengaduknya. Usai dirasa cukup, dicicipinya minuman itu sedikit dengan sendok yang digunakan untuk mengaduk. Senyumnya mengembang. Sempurna.

Lalu ia menoleh.

Bocah itu masih belum berubah posisi.

Sambil memutar mata, ia berjalan mendekati anak tersebut. Dia adalah Near, sang rival. Si peringkat satu yang selama ini selalu berusaha Mello lampaui.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Mello yang lantang memenuhi ruangan, tapi Near sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Bahkan bergeming pun tidak.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak pernah bosan dengan mainan ini," Mello duduk di depan Near sambil meletakkan sekeping _puzzle _ke tempatnya. Cangkir berisi cokelat yang tadi dibuatnya diletakkan begitu saja di samping. "Rasanya kau sudah memainkannya ratusan kali."

Near tidak mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya tetap tertuju ke arah keping-keping _puzzle_, sedangkan tangannya sibuk meletakkan potongan-potongan yang benar ke tempatnya.

"Saya sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak bisa lepas dari cokelat."

Mello mendengus.

"Cokelat adalah hidupku, tahu."

Near tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terus memainkan _puzzle_-nya. Dengan jengkel Mello menggelengkan kepala, kemudian akhirnya ikut meletakkan keping-keping _puzzle _ke posisi yang seharusnya. Cukup sulit, mengingat _puzzle _tersebut tidak memiliki corak. Gambar lengkapnya hanyalah persegi panjang berwarna putih polos—tanpa tulisan, tanpa garis, tanpa sentuhan warna lain. Apalagi Mello harus memainkannya secara terbalik.

Namun, tentu saja remaja pirang itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyerah.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya sibuk berkonsentrasi terhadap teka-teki gambar potong di depan mereka. Tiada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran—hanya tangan yang sibuk bekerja. Mello bahkan melupakan cokelat panas yang dibuatnya; ia sama sekali belum menyesapnya.

"Hei, Near," tak tahan dengan keheningan, pada akhirnya Mello buka suara. "Menurutmu…"

Terhenti. Sulit menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Mello."

Remaja yang lebih tua memberengut. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan sekeping _puzzle _ke tempatnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang keputusan L memilih Matt sebagai penerusnya?"

Akhirnya topik itu terucap juga setelah selama sebulan ini—sejak hal itu pertama kali dicetuskan oleh Roger di hadapan keduanya—tidak pernah diangkat ke permukaan. Topik tersebut seolah tabu dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga. Baik Mello, Matt, maupun Near betul-betul tak pernah mengangkat hal itu ke permukaan.

Jari-jari Near memainkan keping-keping yang belum tersusun, memilih keping mana yang akan diletakkan berikutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan itu, Mello?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," sahut Mello cepat, jelas tak ingin membeberkan betapa salju telah membuatnya teringat akan hal yang selama ini mereka tutup rapat-rapat.

"Sejujurnya sampai sekarang saya tak mengerti kenapa L memilih Matt," ucap Near. Intonasinya datar seperti biasa. "Saya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dan hal itu membuat saya kesal."

Mello tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir.

"Ternyata kau bisa kesal juga."

Tiada respon dari Near, kecuali telunjuk yang mulai memilin rambut. Tatapan bocah itu masih terfokus pada potongan-potongan _puzzle_.

"Aku sendiri selalu penasaran. Kupikir L membuat kesalahan," kini gantian Mello mengutarakan pendapatnya seraya meletakkan dua keping _puzzle _sekaligus. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku tak suka keadaan ini. Rasanya tujuan hidupku dirampas begitu saja. Sekarang aku harus mencari tujuan hidup yang baru."

Telunjuk Near masih menguntai helaian rambut putihnya.

"Kali ini saya sependapat denganmu, Mello."

"Yang benar? Mengejutkan sekali."

Near tidak membalas, membuat suasana kembali hening. Sekarang sudah tidak banyak keping _puzzle_ tersisa—mungkin hanya tinggal dua puluhan—dan hal itu membuat perhatian mereka berdua tertuju sepenuhnya pada detik-detik rampungnya _puzzle _itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pekerjaan mereka usai. Mello tersenyum puas setelah melihat _puzzle _itu kini telah sempurna.

"Ternyata permainan ini cukup menantang juga. Dari dulu aku selalu menganggap _puzzle _sebagai mainan anak-anak."

"Menyatakan persepsi sebelum memahami sesuatu adalah hal yang picik."

Ekspresi cemberut kembali menghiasi wajah Mello.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Near."

Near membuka mulut. Mello mengira dia akan membalas kata-katanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Bocah itu bersin.

Bukan hanya sekali, melainkan beberapa kali.

Mello hampir saja tertawa melihat rivalnya itu diserang rentetan bersin, tetapi ia berhenti saat melihat hidung Near yang merah. Si remaja pirang baru sadar, wajah pucat bocah di hadapannya tampak lebih pucat dari biasa.

"Kau sakit?"

Near menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya baik-baik saja."

Namun Mello tahu, Near tidak berkata jujur. Untuk pertama kalinya Mello melihat betapa rapuh Near sebenarnya, betapa muda dia sesungguhnya. Sebelumnya Mello tidak pernah bertanya-tanya tentang masa lalu Near sebelum datang ke Wammy's House—ia tidak peduli, tepatnya. Akan tetapi, kini dia mulai bisa meraba, pastinya bocah itu telah mengalami kehidupan yang berat sebelum tiba di sini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mello melihat Near sebagai Near, bukan hanya sebagai entitas pesaing yang wajib dilampaui untuk menjadi penerus L.

"Minum."

Ia menyodorkan cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya ke hadapan Near. Bocah stoik itu mengangkat kepala sesaat, kemudian segera kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Saya tidak suka manis."

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Salahmu sendiri tak pernah keluar; daya tahan tubuhmu jadi lemah. Minum."

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak suka manis."

"Dengar, Near," temperamen Mello mulai naik, "memang sekarang L sudah tidak ada, penerus L pun sudah terpilih. Namun, bukan berarti aku akan mengalah padamu. Aku akan terus berusaha mengalahkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melampauimu," ujar Mello serius. "Tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang, kurasa kita bisa bersaing dengan lebih rileks. Sekarang minumlah."

Bocah berambut putih itu masih diam. Sekali lagi Mello berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan _puzzle _ini denganmu, Near! Kenapa kau tidak mau minum cokelat panasku? Kau tahu aku belum meminumnya sama sekali."

Near tidak menjawab. Sekarang dia mengerti arti tersirat yang terkandung dalam kata-kata Mello. Baru saja Mello menembus dinding batas tak kasatmata yang selama ini terbangun di antara mereka dengan ikut bermain _puzzle _bersamanya. Sekarang remaja pirang itu setengah memaksa Near meminum cokelat tersebut agar Near gantian menerobos dinding itu, memasuki teritorinya.

Mello menginginkan keadilan. Dia tidak mau hanya dirinya yang melangkahkan kaki ke wilayah Near. Dia menuntut Near untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua tangan Near terjulur, menerima cangkir tersebut.

"Saya harap rasanya tidak terlalu manis."

Mello mendengus.

"Aku tak pernah menambahkan gula dalam cokelat panasku."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi, anak-anak Wammy's House akan sering menemukan Mello dan Near berdua—belajar, berdiskusi, berdebat, bermain catur, menyusun _puzzle _rumit, menyelesaikan teka-teki silang sulit, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang membutuhkan adu otak. Anak-anak itu mulanya bertanya-tanya, _bagaimana bisa dua orang yang dulunya nyaris tak pernah saling bicara itu kini nampak begitu akrab? _Namun pertanyaan itu nyaris tidak pernah benar-benar terlontar. Adu otak antara kedua genius itu begitu mengagumkan sehingga segera saja menjadi tontonan yang langsung menyedot perhatian. Sekolah libur dan jalanan di luar tertutup salju—tentu saja mereka senang ada hiburan untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

.

Dan sementara itu, sepasang mata milik Matt hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Merasa tersisih, ditinggalkan, juga _sakit hati_…

"Matt, Roger menyuruhmu ke kantornya!"

Mendesah, Matt memalingkan wajah dan segera melangkah menuju kantor Roger, kembali pada pelatihannya sebagai penerus L yang sah. Namun, otaknya sibuk mencari cara untuk keluar dari keadaan ini.

Jika saja ada solusi yang tepat…

**.The End.**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>AN: Pertama-tama saya mau bilang… saya ini netral kalau disuruh memilih antara MN atau MM (dalam konteks _friendship _tentunya). Fanfic "The Coheir" adalah bukti kenetralan saya. Di situ saya berikan porsi persahabatan MM dan MN yang seimbang. :D Tapi karena SS rikues MN, jadilah saya buat fanfic ini ^^ (dan bahkan di depan-depannya pun nyempil persahabatan MM, kan? :P)

Semoga cukup memuaskan ya, SS. Maaf banget lama. m(_ _)m Berdasarkan properti dokumen ini di MWord, ternyata saya udah nulis fanfic ini sejak 13 November 2011… tapi yah, segala kesibukan membuat penyelesaiannya terus-terusan tertunda. T_T Maaf sekali lagi.

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review! Mohon maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere.


End file.
